I Think I've Fallen For You
by Umiko Kigen
Summary: Okay, this is a Seiya and Usagi story, sorry Mamoru-san fans. There's some Japanese but I've included the translations. Please Read and Review.


Okay, my name is Star Fighter Seiya, this is my first Usagi and Seiya fan fic. I use a bit of japanese and there may be slight cursing.  
Senshi-Soldier  
Odango-Dumpling  
Usagi-Serena  
Mamo-chan(Mamoru, Mamoru Chiba)-Darien  
Mako-chan(Makoto)-Lita  
Minako-chan(Minako)-Mina  
Ami-chan(Ami)-Amy  
Rei-chan(Rei Hino)-Raye  
Haruka-san(Haruka Tenoh)-Amarah Tenno  
Michiru-san(Michiru )-Michelle  
Hotura-chan(Hotura Tomoe)-Hotura Tomoe  
Chibi-Usa-chan(Chibi-Usa)-Rini  
Setsuna-san(Setsuna )-Trish De Meioh  
That's all I think I'll use for now. ^_^ Please read and review!  
PS, I forgot the Star Lights Princess' name.... Soooooo She's just called Princess in this. ^^;;; And I can't describe the three lights hair.... Sooooooo click here to see them, Yaten is on the left with the silver hair, Seiya in the middle with the black hair, and Taiki on the right with the brown hair.  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
'Mamo-chan! I want to see you! Mamo-chan...' Usagi sobbed staring at her hands which were clenched into fists in her lap. 'Am I not good enough?' Seiya asked as he got down on his knees and put his hands on Usagi's shoulders. Moving a bit closer, his brows coming together and his dark blue eyes showing great sadness Seiya asked once more, 'Am I not good enough?' Usagi gasped and her head snapped up to meet Seiya's eyes, Dark blue meeting Light....  
  
'Odango,' Seiya said turning around to face Usagi once more. Usagi looked up at him, her eyes showing sadness at the departure of her new found friend, and happiness that he would be returning home with his Princess. 'I'll never forget you.' Seiya said softly. 'Yes, we're friends forever.' Usagi said quietly as she smiles a tint of sadness to the smile that usually held great joy....  
  
Seiya Kou, or more correctly, Sailor Star Fighter stood staring out the window of her planet. A tear falling down her cheek. She looked up at the tiny stream of stars that formed the Earth's galaxy, the Milky Way. "Fighter, Maker and the Princess are waiting for us in the throne room... Something important." Sailor Star Healer, Yaten Kou, said, her green/yellow eyes showing that she was a little fearful of the news. Sailor Star Fighter nodded and ran with Sailor Star Healer to the throne room, bowing before their princess, Taiki Kou, Sailor Star Maker was kneeled a yard ahead of them.  
"Healer, Fighter, Maker, I have received a plead from the Moon Kingdom..." Their Princess started. "The Moon Kingdom? Was that not destroyed by a force a thousand years ago?" Sailor Star Maker asked looking up. "It was, but the Moon's Central Command Station was not destroyed, seeing as it is under ground in the core of the moon. But, we have received a plead from the Moon Kingdom's Ruler, Queen Serenity, that you three return to earth. Her daughter, Princess Serenity, may in Danger, and the Senshi have scattered about the globe." The Princess said quickly to ensure she would not be interrupted. Sailor Star Fighter stood, forgetting all manners, "What danger?! What's wrong?!" She called her dark blue eyes showed a cross of anger, and fear, she slowly kneeled again after Sailor Star Healer stood and pushed Sailor Star Fighter back to a kneeling position.  
"You three must return to the Earth... My mother trusted Queen Serenity with her heart and soul, she would not tell a lie, go now." The Princess said, raising from her throne and walking to the door behind it. Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Fighter stood, turned, and left. "Who is Princess Serenity?" Sailor Star Healer asked staring at Sailor Star Fighter, knowing she must have known since her actions were to odd after hearing she was in danger. "Do you remember that girl...?" Sailor Star Fighter started but was interrupted by Sailor Star Healer. "Which one? Remember we were mobbed all the time..." Healer mumbled unhappily as she became a he, Yaten Kou.  
"The girl who wore her hair in Odango all the time? Eternal Sailor Moon?"Sailor Star Fighter asked as she became a he, Seiya Kou. Yaten blinked and recognition passed through his eyes. Sailor Star Maker, now Taiki Kou stood behind the two and shook his head. The three looked at each other and nodded.......  
  
Tsukino Usagi stood outside of the crown game center, wishing she had her purse with her so she had money to play a quick game of Sailor V. She sighed, shaking her head, the long pigtails that fell from two Odango that perched atop her head shaking as well. She looked in once more before she left and saw a magazine a girl was reading, it had a familiar picture of her three friends who left the planet one year ago, 'THE LIGHTS' the lettering under the photo said. Usagi's hope arose in her more but it quickly fell once again as she read, 'A TRIBUTE TO THE BAND THE BROKE UP ONE YEAR AGO.' Sighing again Usagi turned and left the door, heading for a park she had gone to only once, and that one time she loved it.   
"Seiya, I miss you..." Usagi said sadly as she turned her eyes to the sky, wondering where Seiya now lived, and if they ever rebuilt their planet, more so, if she would ever see him again. She sat down on a bench in the park and stared at the sky, the clouds moved slowly and a light breeze picked up, playing with Usagi's pigtails. "Mamo-chan's off in America once again, Ami-chan went to Germany to study abroad, Minako-chan finally became an idol, Mako-chan went to Para, Japan for a vacation but got married since she met someone and won't come back here for a long time, Rei-chan become a priestess at the Hino Shrine and has little time to spend, Hotura-chan went to visit Chibi-Usa-chan in the future, Haruka-san-san is off in another city competing in a race, and Michiru-san is in another country on a world tour... Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, you three left here a year ago... It's been so peaceful since... I'm lonely Seiya... I'm so lonely..." Usagi said as she began to cry.  
"Odango!" Usagi heard a voice call her, shaking her head she knew it was just memories as she thought about Seiya, she remembered a lot... a roller coaster ride, a little keychain bear, a fun house, a dance club, a rainy roof top, a sailor soldier from another galaxy... Usagi held her face in her hands and sobbed as she remembered everything about the short time Seiya and the Three Lights had been Earth. "So, are you saying you only miss me when you're lonely?" A familiar voice asked from behind Usagi. She jumped off of the bench her hands tightening against her broach, ready to shout the words that would change her to the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon for the first time in so long. There stood Seiya, his arms held up in a joking jester of surrender a smile on his face, and sunglasses covering his eyes. At least, until he noticed the tears that streaked Usagi's face. "Odango? Are you all right?" Seiya asked stepping around the bench and toward Usagi, who ran to his arms and they embraced in a tight hug.  
"Seiya! I missed you so much!" Usagi mumbled, her head rested on Seiya's shoulder as they hugged. Seiya smiled and said, "I missed you too, Odango. But, my questions still stand." Usagi and Seiya parted, and stared at each other. "I'm okay... and of course not!" Usagi said, a slight pout crossing her face. Seiya grinned at Usagi until she started looking past him. He turned his head and looked out of the corner of his eye, trying to see what Usagi saw. "Nani, Odango?" Seiya asked when he didn't see anything. Usagi trembled slightly and stared at the same spot. "Nothing, I thought... I saw... Something..." Usagi mumbled only half aware of the worried look she was receiving from Seiya. "Where're the others?" Seiya and Usagi asked each other at the same time. "You first.." Usagi said. "Okay, where are the other Sailor Senshi?" Seiya asked.   
"Mamo-chan's off in America once again, Ami-chan went to Germany to study abroad, Minako-chan finally became an idol, Mako-chan went to Para, Japan for a vacation but got married since she met someone and won't come back here for a long time, Rei-chan become a priestess at the Hino Shrine and has little time to spend, Hotura-chan went to visit Chibi-Usa-chan in the future, Haruka-san-san is off in another city competing in a race, and Michiru-san is in another country on a world tour." Usagi repeated herself. Seiya blinked a few times, and finally said, "They all left? Really?" Usagi nodded, "Now my turn, where are the others?" (AN: ^^;) Usagi asked.   
"I don't have an idea at all where... They left me surrounded by a mob when we came out of a terminal..." Seiya narrowed his eyes at the memory and continued, "They'll pay for that one... and the Princess is on our planet." Seiya said. Usagi giggled slightly until a feeling passed over her, she shivered even though the sun shined down upon the two of them. "Odango!" Seiya shouted as he pushed Usagi out of the way of a car that had driven up on the grass and was speeding toward them. Seiya and Usagi rolled out of the way just before the car almost hit them. The car took a sharp turn back and headed back. "Seiya! Get out of here!" Usagi cried as she ran away from Seiya and the car barely missed him in another sharp turn as it raced after her. He tried to look into the heavily tinted glass, he realized, no one was in the vehicle. It caught up with Usagi easily, the car sped up, and a thump was heard as Usagi fell from view. The car going on. "Odango! Iie!" Seiya cried, running toward the form lying on the grass..... 


End file.
